Meatloaf Surprise
|image = MCR (7).jpg |caption = |season = 3 |production = 307B |broadcast = 125 |story = Martin Olson |ws = Chong Suk Lee Bernie Petterson |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = June 24, 2011 |international = August 5, 2011 (Family Channel) |xd = July 16, 2011 |pairedwith = "Bad Hair Day" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Linda joins Jamie Oliver as one of the judges for Danville's Meatloaf Festival Cook-off, as he stresses healthy eating and fresh ingredients. Meanwhile, Candace puts a bid on a prized souvenir resembling band members Nigel and Adrian from her favorite band, Tiny Cowboy, at the Rock and Roll Memorabilia Auction, but gets distracted when her brothers build a bounce house in their backyard. On the other side of town, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has plans to enter his family meatloaf recipe into the competition using "hate" as the special ingredient. Episode Summary At the Flynn-Fletcher house, Linda tells Candace that she's going to the Meatloaf Festival as the meatloaf queen and one of the judges, since she won last year's Meatloaf competition while Candace was at camp. Candace is going to an auction to get a Tiny Cowboy bobblehead-- the lefty one. Phineas and Ferb are relaxing under their tree until Buford, holding Baljeet, runs into the backyard. Phineas asks what's wrong, and Buford tells them, while gasping for air, that he was at the Meatloaf Festival having fun playing in a bounce house, until the force of his jump was so strong that he accidentally destroyed it. He ran quickly as some kids chased after him. Baljeet, while studying a flower, gets grabbed by Buford and taken with him. When Buford is done telling his story, he states that he wishes the bounce house were still there "for the little kids." Phineas then makes an inspirational speech about how a bounce house could be made for slightly bigger kids, ending with, "Gentlemen, I know what we're going to do today. But first, answer me this: Where's Perry?" Major Monogram quickly briefs Perry about his mission: Dr. Doofenshmirtz was buying fresh produce at the supermarket, which gives him two options of what he might be doing: either he is planning to cook something that is evil related or he is making dinner for a date. Major Monogram says that it is obviously the first choice and tells him good luck on his mission. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb put finishing touches on the bounce house, which Baljeet finds very impressive. At the Meatloaf festival, Linda is excited to have Jamie Oliver as one of the judges in the competition and Jamie finds it an honor to be there. Linda tells him that they will expand their festival by adding a variety of food, ice cream and rides, all meatloaf-themed. Jamie wonders what meatloaf is, and Linda tells him that it's meat, and it's in the shape of a loaf of bread, to which he responds, "Ohh, meatloaf!" Meanwhile, Perry sees a silhouette of Doofenshmirtz in a tent and quickly bursts in, but only to reveal that it's just a bird that bears a resemblance to the doctor. Doofenshmirtz then reveals himself and traps Perry in a biodegradable box. Then he explains the saying of "If you don't like meatloaf, it's probably because you haven't tasted mine!" and proves that the saying is correct, since his family's recipe was the best because it was passed down from his great-grandmother Gretel Doofenshmirtz to his grandfather Jose, then to his mother, and finally to Roger, whom he stole the recipe from. He learned that the secret ingredient was 'hate' and he would use it to win the competition He also made a rotten-inator to rot other people's meatloaf so he could eliminate some of the competition. Back at the backyard, the boys go inside their bounce house. Phineas adds helium to it so it can float in the air. Baljeet teases Buford and tells him that they are going to float like little woodland pixies. Then the boys start bouncing in different rooms inside the bounce house. At the auction, Candace, along with Stacy, is waiting for the Tiny Cowboy bobble-head to be auctioned off, when Candace sees the boys' floating bounce house by borrowing an old lady's opera glasses. She tells Stacy that she's going to bust her brothers and gives her seventy dollars and an auction panel. She chases the floating bounce house and grabs the rope dangling from it, all while trying to avoid traffic and a bridge. She calls Stacy with her cell phone asks about the bobble head, but Stacy tells her that she was already outbid by five dollars. Candace then gets dragged in a water fountain, grabs a handful of coins at the bottom and tells Stacy to raise the bid, but not before the phone gets shorted out by the water. Perry quickly opens his case of grappling hooks and takes out the smallest one, which gets thrown into one of the airholes of the box and wrapped around a beam. Doofenshmirtz sees that the judges are coming, so he uses the rotten-inator to blast the meatloaf across from him, but Perry lands in front of it just in time and gets zapped, melting the biodegradable box. Doofenshmirtz tries to blast Perry with the rotten-inator but ends up hitting a cucumber stand, a man reading a novel and a milkman's fresh milk, making them all rotten. The bounce house then floats over the Meatloaf Festival, and one of the rotten-inator rays hits the rope that Candace is holding, causing it to break and her to fall toward a couple of chefs that wonder what to add to their bowl of meatloaf. Falling into it, Candace states that it needs paprika. Buford decides to land the bounce house at the Meatloaf Festival by sliding down on the rope and weighing it down. When Baljeet wonders how he weighs it down since he was no heavier in the house then down there, Ferb replies, "It's probably best not to question." When they land, Phineas and Ferb go get some meatloaf-on-a-stick while Buford says there is something he needs to do first. He and Baljeet approach the kids who were playing in the bounce house that Buford had destroyed. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz still tries to hit Perry with the rotten-inator, but he accidentally hits his own meatloaf, causing it to rot. Then Perry grabs the rotten-inator and destroys it by throwing it in a blender. Doofenshmirtz curses Perry as the platypus escapes. Linda and Jamie come over to Doofenshmirtz's booth, only to see his rotted meatloaf, which they quickly disqualify. As they leave, Doofenshmirtz wonders if it really is that bad, tastes it, and says that someone should probably call the paramedic. Baljeet notices Buford giving the bounce house to the kids and says he's very proud of him, until Buford pops the bounce house once again with a pin. Buford quickly grabs Baljeet and runs away as the kids chase him again. Candace, covered in sauce, tells her mom how she was dragged all over town by Phineas and ferb's bounce house, which her mom didn't even notice, but worst of all, she didn't win the Tiny Cowboy bobble head at the auction. Linda cheers her up by giving her the award-winning meatloaf and introduces her to Nigel and Adrian, the Meatloaf Kings, both of whom Candace immediately recognizes as members of Tiny Cowboy. Linda wonders if they really are in Tiny Cowboy, since they aren't tiny and not even cowboys. Nigel and Adrian then sing a song about the joys of meatloaf, letting Candace and Stacy dance and sing along with them. During the song, the kids keep an eye on Buford as he repairs the new bounce house that he destroyed. Doofenshmirtz is carried away by the paramedic in an ambulance and says that he probably shouldn't have eaten the rotten meatloaf, but not before recognizing Tiny Cowboy. Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''Meatloaf'' End Credits Last verse of Meatloaf Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle None. Where's Perry? Gallery Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode shows that Linda, Candace, and Phineas all like meatloaf. *This episode had to happen after "Bubble Boys" due to Baljeet making a referance to a little wood land pixie. Production Information *This episode was originally listed under the title "Phineas and Ferb's Mega-Awesome Super-Bounce Palace". **The respective translations of this title are also used in other dubs. * James Oliver made a special guest appearance as one of the judges with Linda. * Peter Noone from Herman's Hermits and Davy Jones from the Monkees (both 1960's pop idols), also make special guest appearances as members of the group Tiny Cowboy. International Premieres * August 5, 2011 (Family Channel) * August 11, 2011 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brasil) Continuity * Tiny Cowboy makes their first appearance. They perform a song and are revealed to be British ("Robot Rodeo"). * Second episode with a healthy food theme ("Candace's Big Day"). * The Paisley Sideburn Brothers is mentioned ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). * Baljeet alludes to Buford wanting to float around like a woodland pixie ("Bubble Boys"). * Buford's weight seems to be different whether he is in the bounce house or hanging below it. In Moon Farm Buford was "actually heavier" on the moon than on earth. * Third time Doofenshmirtz ends an episode with "Hey, is that name?" ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "The Baljeatles"). * This is the second time Stacy joins a band in their concert ("Ready for the Bettys"). * This is the fourth time Candace joins a band in their concert ("Ready for the Bettys", "Flop Starz", "The Best Lazy Day Ever"). * This is the third time to show a character going to, or even in a hospital ("I Scream, You Scream", "Nerdy Dancin'"). * The man running the meatloaf Ferris wheel is the same person who offered Candace his pants during Mix and Mingle Machine ("Cheer Up Candace"). * The band member mentioning that meatloaf "...has 'meat' actually in the name" is similar to when Doofenshmirtz mentions that the "Leaning Tower of Pizza" actually has "Pizza" in the name ("We Call it Maze"). * Monogram considers both evil and non-evil explanations for Doofenshmirtz's meatloaf ingredient purchases much as he considers evil and non-evil explanations for Doofenshmirtz's sudden interest in recycling ("De Plane! De Plane!"). In the same way as with the ingredients purchases, Monogram offers likely and outlandish alternatives for Doofenshmirtz's disappearance ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). * Either this episode happens before "Candace Disconnected" or Candace managed to get another cellphone which she promptly proceeds to short circuit. * First time that Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas was destroyed by Buford. Errors *When Buford jumps out of the bounce house over the meatloaf festival, Ferb's big eye is closer to the viewer instead of being on the other side. *When Linda is walking along with Jamie Oliver and explaining what is at the meatloaf festival, a little girl extra with two curly pigtails is seen behind them at a meatloaf stall, then again seconds later at the meatloaf ice cream stall. There are a lot of doubles in the episode too. *Doofenshmirtz puts a garnish on his meatloaf. But, when he turns to zap that other guy's meatloaf, the garnish is gone. *On Candace's door, for a second, it says Cadace. *The poster of Tiny Cowboy that Candace has in her room, has them singing Meatloaf, this makes reference because Nigel and Adrian have the meatloaf kings crowns, though this haven't happened yet. *When Nigel sings "I don'nt know what that aroma's doing in my head", Adrian's microphone is gone. Also in "Meatloaf, I'm a meatloaf lover" Nigel's microphone is gone. Allusions *Jamie Oliver is based on the real Jamie Oliver who promotes healthy eating. He currently has a show where he goes around the country to schools, and changes the lunches to a healthier choice. *Tiny Cowboy seems to be an allusion to the British band Oasis ''and their song Meatloaf is parody of ''Wonderwall. *'Chowder' - During the song, Tiny Cowboy's clothes have patterns that move as they do, like people's clothes in Chowder. *'The Archie Show. '''The psychedelic backgrounds, silhouette shots of the band, and the girls' dance moves during "Meatloaf" look strikingly like those from The Archies' musical numbers. *'Angry Birds''' - The bird Doofenshmirtz has looks a little like a cross between the red and yellow birds from Angry Birds. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Django Marsh as The Ballpit Kid *Jamie Oliver as Himself *Davy Jones as Nigel *Peter Noone as Adrian }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Linda Flynn Category:Candace Flynn Category:Buford Van Stomm